The Ensemble Fiasco
by SakuraBlossoms14
Summary: "As for you... you are not needed. You don't have the level I require for the ensemble. You are not needed." The principal's voice echoed through my head. I know I'm just an amateur... and I knew that what he said was true... But it just hurts so much.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

"As for you... you are not needed. You don't have the level I require for the ensemble. You are not needed." The principal's voice echoed through my head. I know I'm just an amateur... and I knew that what he said was true... But it just hurts so much.

Chapter 1

HINO'S POV

_"You are not needed. You don't have the level I require for the ensemble. You are not needed."_

_(gasps, wakes up)_

_(sigh)_ It's such a shame to me, I-I-I don't... sigh well, I need to practice more and-

_(Beep! Car in overspeed) _

"Hino-Senpai! Please, look at the way you're going. The Pedestrian stoplight is in red."

I looked back and saw...

"Shimizu-kun! Sorry... I'll take care next time.. ah! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu Hino-senpai... Senpai?"

"Hai?" I asked. Shimizu-kun looked kinda sleepier than before.. though it's kinda wrong to say that since he was the one who woke me up from my daze a while ago.

"Are you alright?" ... Shimizu-kun.. he's worried? Why?

"O-of course! Why did you ask?" I replied and... I lied. I don't feel okay... at all.

"_(grabs hand) _Senpai, we might be late for school."

"ah... yeah.." _(sigh) _I can't tell him that I... that I envy him and the others...

_At School_

"Senpai, I should get going... _(bows)"_

"ah yes. Thanks for walking with me..." He smiled and left.

I climbed the stairs going to my classroom with a long face and in a really, really slow pace... This is not good Mio and Nao would definitely worry about me if they see me like this.

"Kaho-chan! Ohayo!" Mio and Nao greeted.

"Ohayo Mio, Nao!" I tried my very best to sound cheerful.

"Kaho... are you alright?" Nao asked, looking worried. Crap... I'm such a failure... even in acting.

"Hai! I'm fine!" I smiled cheerfully which seemed to make them relieved.

"Kaho, have you heard? The concours participants are gonna perform as an ensemble.. and your part of it too!" Mio said cheerfully.

"We'll cheer you on Kaho-chan!" Nao cheered... I know they were only excited about the concours... but does fate have to use my friends to brush it on my face that I wouldn't be able to join the concours!

"Kaho-chan... are you really alright?" I didn't know that I was dozing off again...

"Mio, Nao... I can't participate in the ensemble, but I really want you both to watch it! I want you to hear them perform too!" I said... hugging the both of them tightly.

"Kaho-chan... yes, we will! We'll definitely watch it together!" Nao and Mio hugged me back.

"Thank you very much!" I beamed. I'm so grateful to have such nice friends!

_End of Hino's POV_

_At Recess_

"Nao, Mio! I have something to do, so eat without me!" Hino shouted and ran away. Her two best friends waved at her.

"I wonder if Kaho-chan is really, really alright?" Nao said, worried.

"We just have to watch for her abd we need to go to the ensemble... that's the least we can do."

Mio replied while Nao nodded.

_Back to Hino's situation_

"Lili! Lili! Where are you Lili! Please show yourself!" Hino called.

"What is is Kaho-" Lili appeared and saw Kahoko nowhere.. not even her shadow.

"That's weird. I heard her calling for me... oh well..." Lili vanished.

HINO'S POV

_(someone covering her mouth) _"It's no use struggling..." the man said. Who the heck is this guy anyways?!

"Now, listen carefully. We know you can't participate in the ensemble... isn't that sad? You can't catch up with the others right? ... Why don't you help us out?" I heard his words clearly, I stopped struggling. I remembered how shameful I was, I wanted to cry but there's no way I'd do that in front of this bastard. There are 2 other guys in here but I can't see their faces though since it's too dark.

When I finally calmed down... he let go of me.

"Who are you?" I asked. Trying my best to suppress my anger and annoyance.

"hn. I'm Kin Hagara... and you're Hino Kahoko."

" How did yo- no. Never mind. What do you want?"

"I just want you to take down the ensemble, that's all."

"What?!" I know that was a lame reply, and I obviously heard it loud and clear but there's no way I could do such a thing!

"Why?!" I asked, my voice nearly shouting.

"Well... if the ensemble is brought down, they wouldn't perform. Wouldn't that be fair enough for you? It's just a little revenge to them..."

Revenge? Fair? There's just...

"NO WAY! I wouldn't do such a thing!" This time, I finally shouted.

"Well since you disagreed, I will have YOU as bait on the day of the ensemble then."

"Bait?! What bait?" I asked again.

"Oh... you'll never want to know." He smiled. It brought chills down my spine.. and it was dark.. and very creepy.

"What did they ever do to YOU!?" I shouted once more. His eyes grew darker and his brows furrowed.

"It's because of them... that we weren't able to get chosen! It's always them! It had always been them!_ (clunches fist)"_ So this person loves music as well...

"Well shouldn't you practice even more?" ... Looking at him is like seeing myself as well.

"I practiced day and night, every day I do my best, still they..._(snap)_ A-anyways, don't tell anyone about this... or else."

"or else what?..." I retorted fiercely.

"We will push through with plan B."

"Plan B? What Plan B?"... This guy sure does have a lot of plans.

"It's a surprise. It's something that would change their lives FOREVER." And once again... he smiled evilly...

"Whatever is hidden in this plan B, you wouldn't do it until I.. until I do and finish my job right?"

"Of course." He grinned and the 2 people behind him grinned as well.

"Fine." I quickly turned around, ready to make a quick run and shout to the whole world what they have just said to me. Well, until his 2 men grabbed each side of my wrist.

"By the way, we forgot a little tiny detail about this deal." He walked towards me, bending low and whispering into my ear...

"Keep this a secret..." His voice was dark and scary... I felt my knees weaken. Then I felt his 2 men release my wrist and they walked away.

_Hino enter the classroom_

"Kaho-chan, where have you been?! " Mio asked, rushing towards me.

"Oh... I just took a light walk and I didn't look at the time." I scratched the back part of my head. I swear, if I were to tell them what happened to me a few moments ago, they'll faint.

"Okay... By the way, Shimizu-kun was looking for you a while ago?" Mio said.

"Huh? Why?" Then Nao came to us.

"It was something about the ensemble..." _(snap) _T-the ensemble?!

"Ah, what about it?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask him about it later?"

"Yeah... I guess I should do that..." I walked to my seat then Nao called for me...

"Kaho-chan.. are you alright?" I forced a smile.

"Of course I am! Oh by the way, about the ensemble... I might not be able to come since I remembered I have some plans to do with my family. But I would still try to come."

"Huh? What do you mean? So you wouldn't watch the ensemble with us?" Mio asked, confused.

"I-I'm still not sure about that. But I'll try my best to come!" I said frantically.

"Oh.. o-okay.." Mio and Nao nodded their heads and went back to their seats quietly.

I'm sure they can feel my weird movements... but I can't tell them. I'm sorry Mio, Nao. But someday, I'll tell you... but for the meantime, I have a plan to ruin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Lunch Time_

"Mio, Nao! I'll just meet up with Shimizu-kun, wait for me okay?!" Hino shouted.

"Yes, yes! Hurry up!" Nao and Mio waved.

"Something's really wrong, don't you think so too Mio-chan?" Nao asked.

"_(nods)_ I feel like there's something she's not telling us..." Mio replied.

_At Hino's Situation_

HINO'S POV

_ "Keep this a secret... or else we'll move to Plan B."_

_(sigh)_ Maybe I can tell them secretly... _(bump)_.

"Ah, Sorry..." ow, that hurts.

"We observe your every move... so don't even think about telling it to anyone"

_(looks up)_"Wha-!" ... It's Hagara-kun!

"Hino-senpai..."

_(looks back)_"Ah.. Shimizu-kun, I heard you were at my classroom during recess time... is there something wrong?"

"Hino-senpai, I was looking for you to give you these..." Shimizu stretched out his arm to hand me... tickets?

"Are these for the ensemble? Than-"

"Kaho-chan..."

Ka-kaho-chan?! What the heck!?

_(walks to Kahoko and wraps his arm around her waist)_ "didn't I tell you that I would buy you the tickets..."

Wha-what is he doing?!

"Hino-senpai.. is he your boyfriend?" Shoot. I totally forgot for a moment that Shimizu-kun was here.

"No! Of course not! Shimizu-kun this is..." I was cut-off when Hagara-kun spoke.

"Yes... I am her boyfriend... so Kaho-chan, please return the tickets.."

N-NO WAY! After Shimizu-kun went to the trouble of giving these to me?!

"Shimizu-kun, this is just a misunderstanding! Don't take what he said seriously..."

_(pushes Higara-kun away)_

"I see... well I guess you won't be needing these tickets, Hino-senpai.."

"No! I'm going to need them... Thank you very much for these tickets Shimizu-kun!"

"I'm glad you accepted it Hino-senpai... anyways, who is he?" Shimizu-kun asked with a low voice... which was the first time I heard of it.

"You mean... ah, He's KIN HAGARA from 2-B..." Yeah right... why is this dude here anyway?

"I see... I have to go now Hino-senpai... _(bows)_..."

"For practice?" I asked.

"Hai, would you like to come too?"

"ah No, it's fine... well, see you later!"

"hai..."

Shimizu-kun... even if I wanted to come, I can't. There's no use coming, I can't participate in the ensemble anyway...

_End of Hino's POV_

HAGARA'S POV

Tsk. This Hino girl can be hard headed at times. But I didn't expect that the famous violinist general student of this school wouldn't be able to be a part of the ensemble. To think that she did well during the concours... Wait. What? What am I saying!?

_End of Hagara's POV_

_At the Ensemble Practice_

_ (concours participants practicing as an ensemble )_

_ (someone knocks on the door and enters)_

"Hey Shimizu-kun! Where have you been?" Hihara shouted. The others stopped playing and looked at Shimizu-kun who was getting his cello out of its case.

"I went to give Hino-senpai the ensemble tickets..." Shimizu sat down by the chair joining the ensemble circle.

"Eh? You did? Will she go?" Hihara asked again, anticipating Shimizu's answer.

"I think so..."

"Shall we start?" Yunoki suggested. Everyone prepared, got into their positions when Shimizu spoke.

"Hino-senpai has a boyfriend..."

And suddenly a shrieking sound echoed throughout the room. The trumpet, violin, flute, piano and even the clarinet.

"WHAAAAAAT?! Since when?!" Hihara shouted, losing control of himself.

"Shi-Shimizu-kun, are you sure about that?" Yunoki asked, still regaining his self from the noise he made earlier.

"Who is he? Tell me." Tsuchiura asked, getting furious.

"Did Hino tell you this?" Tsukimori asked, getting curious and annoyed as well for bringing up this topic suddenly. _(Especially when it was time for them to start playing which made him play a disgusting sound on his precious violin)._

"Is he a music or general student?" Fuyuumi joined too.

"I didn't really took notice of his uniform but from what I remember... his name is.."

"IS?" Everyone said in unison.

"Is... K-K—"

"IS K-"

"IS KIN-"

"KIN-?"

"IS KIN HA-"

"KIN HA-"

"could it be Kin Hagara?"

_ (everyone stumbles well except for Shimizu, Yunoki and Tsukimori of course.)_

"Fu-Fuyuumi-chan... how did you know?"

"eh? Could I be right Shimizu-kun?" Fuyuumi asked Shimizu.

Shimizu gave a light nod.

"Well... he's a classmate of mine.. so-"

"Really?! How does he look? Is he handsome? Is he.. could I see him?" Hihara clenched his fists.

"But-" Fuyuumi-chan was cut-off when Yunoki spoke...

"Now, now Hihara... it's not good to scare the young lady like that... Let's all go to practice now shall we?"

"F-fine..." Hihara sighed in defeat.

Everyone went back to their places, but none of them felt like playing now. Not until they could clear this issue with Hino Kahoko and the so-called boyfriend of hers whose name should not be mentioned at all.

"I guess I'm calling this a day..." Tsuchiura said while standing up and getting his stuff.

"Yeah... I'll just get some rest." Hihara followed. And soon the people remaining was Fuyuumi, Yunoki and Tsukimori.

Fuyuumi got up and kept her clarinet as well.

"Fuyuumi-chan, I would like to talk to you."

Fuyuumi was startled when Yunoki spoke to her all of a sudden.

"Could it be about Hagara-kun?"

Yunoki gave a nod.

"Okay..."

And soon, the 2 of them were out and thus leaving Tsukimori alone.

TSUKIMORI'S POV

Tsk. What a pain.. why does everyone have to act like stupid people. It was just a rumour!

_ Are you sure? What if it was true?_

_(gasp)_ ... Whatever. I won't let myself be distracted... music is something to be taken seriously .

_End of Tsukimori's POV_

HINO'S POV

"And you should try the new dessert in that shop!"

"It's really, really good!" Mio and Nao ranted on their favourite pastry shop as I listened attentively and I just kept on smiling like a weirdo.

"Kaho-chan, why are you so quiet?" Nao asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I just enjoy listening to your conversation that's all." Mio and Nao gave one another confused looks but they did not speak.

"By the way, Shimizu-kun came to my classroom a while ago to give me these...!"

I got the ensemble tickets out of my pocket and waved it in front of my two best friends' face.

"Wow! You already got them?!" Nao cheered.

"How much do we pay for these?" Mio asked.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that... Well, I'll just pay Shimizu-kun tomorrow..."

"Then we'll pay you then you pay him..." Mio replied.

"No! It's fine! No worries! It'll be my treat okay?" I said, persuading Mio.

"Okay... " I smiled as Mio sighed in defeat.

"Anyways, if you don't eat this, I will!" Nao took her fork and got one from Mio's lunch and they started to have a silly little quarrel while I just looked at them and kept smiling like a weirdo... well until I felt a firm hand fall on my shoulder.

"Hino... we need to talk." That familiar deep voice made me knew who it was...

"Tsuchiura-kun!"

"Come on." He pulled me by the wrist while Mio stared at me confusingly and Nao, as usual, she had her eyes glitter with shining hearts and smiled from ear to ear.

"I'll be right back!" I nearly shouted, then they both nodded.

Tsuchiura led me to a nearby tree where we kept some distance from my two best friends.

"What's wrong Tsuchiura-kun?"

"What's wrong? I should be the one asking that. I know you have the right to do so as you please... but it's just shocking news for me... also... it's just really surprising for you to suddenly have someone without any hints or clues and-"

"WAIT. Tsuchiura-kun, What are you talking about?" He gave a long pause then he finally spoke.

"Is true that your boyfriend is Kin Hagara?" He stared into my eyes piercingly, and I felt my jaw drop.

"WHAT?!" I nearly shouted. I could tell from Tsuchiura-kun's look that he's surprised by my reaction as well.

"Wait. Where did you hear that from? And just to make things clear, I have no boyfriend? I mean why would I?" I could not believe this...

"So, you don't have any boyfriend..."

"YES. And I am NOT in a relationship with THAT guy or any other guy..." He gave a long pause once again, then he sighed.

"I see... that would be big trouble if it were true..."

"Huh? Why so?" He quickly covered his mouth... which was kinda unlike him to do such gestures.

"No-nothing. Anyway, sorry for dragging you all the way here."

"No problem!" I smiled and I swear I saw his cheeks flush bright red for a second.

"We-well then... see you around..."

"O-okay..." He quickly turned around and walked away, while I walked back to Mio and Nao.

"What was that all about?" Mio asked first.

"YEAH! I heard the word BOYFRIEND!" Nao cheered with glee.

Ugh. Nao is pretty sharp with those kind of stuff.

Mio and Nao eyed me sharply. I sighed in defeat.

"Well... it's just a rumour but it all started..." And before I could even start, I felt someone pull me (again) by my wrist. I looked up (and I wish I hadn't) and found the one and only guy who started this whole mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Still Lunch Time_

"uhm... Yu-Yunoki-se-senpai..." Fuyuumi stuttered as she tried to bring his purple-haired senpai into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fuyuumi-chan, I didn't realize I was actually dozing off..."

"N-no problem! Uhm... so, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, it's about Hagara-kun... I just wanted to talk about him with you, since you know him quite well."

Fuyuumi gave a short nod.

"Yes. Actually, he's not that friendly and sociable with others. He's usually quiet and cold to others. That's why when Shimizu-kun was talking a while ago, I just had the feeling that the name he was trying to say would be Hagara-kun, but I never thought it would be really him."

Yunoki nodded, gesturing her to continue.

"He's not good with girls either.. and- uhm... It's not that I'm stalking or observing him or a-anything senpai!"

"It's fine Fuyuumi-chan... It's not like me to think of such things about you." Yunoki gave one of his striking smiles and Fuyuumi can't help it but blush.

"A-anyways, so what I'm trying to say is, it's quite unbelievable for him to have any romantic relationship with Kaho-senpai since he's really unsociable and all he cares about is music."

"I see... well, thank you Fuyuumi-chan. Now, I only have one question for you..."

Fuyuumi stopped in her tracks and faced Yunoki.

"What if it was Hino who had feelings for Hagara-kun?"

Fuyuumi's eyes widened, surprised of the sudden thought that her senpai said.

"u-uhm... I-.." Yunoki eyed her intensely.

"I...I.." Fuyuumi stuttered in her words, not knowing how to answer such shocking question plus the intimidating feeling her senpai gave.

"Oi, Yunoki! I finally found you!" A familiar green-haired senpai of Fuyuumi went running towards them.

"What is it now, Kazuki?" Yunoki sighed while Fuyuumi thanked Hihara in her head for interrupting them.

_ "_K-K-KA-KAHO-CHAN IS..."

Hearing the sound of Kahoko's name, Yunoki and Fuyuumi gave their full attention to Hihara who was totally spazzing.

"Calm down Kazuki." Yunoki held his best friend's shoulders firmly. Hihara took a few breaths and paused for a while.

"Uhm... Hihara-senpai?"

"KAHO-CHAN IS REALLY HAGARA'S GIRLFRIEND!" Hihara shouted as if it were the end of the world... actually it is... for him though.

"Ka-Kazuki, we shouldn't believe rumours... we should confirm it with Hino herself and-"

"WHAT IF I SAW IT WITH MY VERY OWN EYES!" Hihara said, his eyes widening.

"What did you see then?" Yunoki, trying to keep his composure and his calm self asked.

"UGH! Ju-just let me show you!" Hihara dragged Yunoki as they sped off.

"Uhm... Hi-Hihara-senpai... Yu-Yunoki-senpai..."" Fuyuumi uttered as the 2 senpais left her alone along the corridors. Sighing, Fuyuumi started walking towards her class until she bumped into someone while turning around a corner.

"Ah! Sorry!" She looked up to meet Tsukimori's cold eyes.

"AH! Tsu-Tsukimori-senpai! I'm really so-" Tsukimori raised his hand to silence Fuyuumi.

"It's fine. Be careful next time." He replied coolly, and started walking, leaving a confused yet a relieved Fuyuumi.

TSUKIMORI'S POV

I took huge strides as I walked down the hallway, maintaining enough distance from my purple-haired and green-haired senpais. I really don't know what I'm doing, but I just happen to follow them...

Then they stopped and I stopped too, though pretending that I'm waiting for someone by looking at my watch.

"YOU SEE!" Hihara-senpai whispered in a high-pitch.

I can't see anything, the two senpais are too tall for me to see what they're looking at. I sighed in disappointment, and I walked away.

"Are they cuddling with one another?"

I stopped in my tracks... Cu-cuddling?!

"See! But I-I don't know it's kinda dark, but I'm pretty sure I saw Kaho-chan's red hair!"

"I see... then why don't we come in?"

"WHAT!?"

"Shut up! Don't be too loud. Whatever, you stay here and I will come in."

I hid behind a corner as Yunoki-senpai went in leaving a frantic Hihara-senpai.

HINO'S POV

"Let go of me! Wha-what are you planning to do!?" I struggled with all my might. I knew something was off the moment he led me into the quiet hallway leading me into this dark and unused room.

"Shh... could you please quiet down!" He grabbed both my arms in one hand and covered my mouth on the other. I let out muffled screams and rants but in my situation right now, it's impossible for someone to hear.

"I'm not going to do anything! Geez woman, could you calm down!" Of course I did not calm down, I mean why would I?! I bit his palm and he let me go...

"Damn it! What have you done!" I noticed his palm was bleeding (slightly) and my teeth had its mark.

"I-I'm sorry... NO WAIT. I mean, serves you right!" I shouted. He quickly scrambled for his pocket and got out his handkerchief to wipe the blood but he stopped.

"Whatever. " He said, then sighing. I sat on the other end of the room while he just leaned against the wall, his palm still bleeding.

"Wh-why did you bring me here anyway!?"

"I just wanted to warn you. Seriously, you overreact too much."

"I-I'M not overreacting! Any woman would feel the same way!"

"Fine. But let me just clear things... you're not my type."

WHA-WHAT?!

"Well..." I got up from the floor and lunged after him.

"HEY!"

"How dare you! YOU of ALL PEOPLE have no right to say such things to me!"

"And why not?!"

"FIRST OF ALL, YOU brought ME here in this dark place with some kind of misunderstood motivation, SECOND YOU started the rumour that YOU and I are in a relationship AND THIRD you're using me as one of your tools to ruin the ensemble! And NOW YOU have the nerve to say such things! YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!" I finished. I felt like a bulk of dumbbells was off my back the moment I released all my anger...

After a few minutes of staying quiet, I immediately got off of him... well it was awkward you know...

"Sorry you feel that way..." He fixed his glasses... meanwhile I just kept my head low.

Then suddenly the door opened. My eyes widened as I saw two figures standing there.

"Yu-Yunoki-senpai?! And Hi-Hihara-senpai?!"

Hihara-senpai immediately ran towards me and firmly grasped my shoulders, shaking me.

"Ka-Kaho-chan! I-is it true?! I-is he your boyfriend!?" Hihara-senpai shouted while I just stared at him in awe.

"Hihara-senpai, please let go of her. You're hurting her." Hagara held Hihara-senpai's wrist and he let go of me.

"So-sorry Kaho-chan..." Hihara-senpai shook his head then Yunoki-senpai walked beside him and tapped him by the shoulder.

"Hagara-kun right?" Yunoki addressed to Hagara and he just nodded.

"I would just like to confirm something. What are you to Hino?"

I widened my eyes.

"He's a perverted jerk wanting to kill me and the ensemble!"

Oh how I wish I could say that to Yunoki-senpai...

"I'm her boyfriend..."

I shut my eyes tightly, stopping the urge to cry and scream.

"Hino." Yunoki-senpai's voice is low and serious and it would be a mistake to not face him, so I faced him.

"What are YOU to him?" My eyes widened... I shook my head .

"I-I'm his girlfriend.." I uttered in a low voice.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." I know Yunoki-senpai heard it... but as usual he's toying with me.

"Raise your head Hino. And tell me straight in the eye... What are YOU to him?"

I slowly raised my head... my eyes wavering in his gaze.

"I-I'm his g-girlfriend..." I felt a nudge behind my back and I whisked in pain.

"I'm his girlfriend." I managed to say directly. Yunoki eyed me more intensely, as if he was looking through my eyes and into my soul.

"Very well, congratulations to you two." Yunoki-senpai smiled at us... though I know what terror lies beneath that smile.

"Let's go Kazuki. Lunch time will end soon." Then Yunoki-senpai went for the door, while Hihara-senpai followed...

"Well then, see you around." Yunoki-senpai said and left with Hihara-senpai closing the door.

I felt warm tears streaming down my face... I-I lied to them... I-I lied to myself...

"Well now that's settled... I'm looking forward working with you 'till the day of the ensemble." He glared at me then left the room as well, leaving me alone in the dark... alone.

_End of Hino's POV_

_End of Lunch Time_

"Hey Nao, did you see Kaho?" Mio asked one of her best friend Nao.

"No... usually she'll arrive here in time." Nao shook her head gently.

"I wonder where she went..."

And with that class starts.

_Dismissal Time_

"Okay, let's start again." The blue-haired guy said, preparing for another round.

"I-I'm going to take a break for a while..." Hihara uttered, placing his trumpet back into its case and sat quietly. Everyone eyed him in worry and confusion.

"Oi, what happened?" Tsuchiura addressed to no one in particular.

"Could it be that it has something to do with Kaho-senpai?" Shimizu followed.

"I guess so... after all, he sa-"

"Fuyuumi-chan, how about we practice our parts with one more around and have a break?"

Yunoki interrupted,while Fuyuumi and the rest of the ensemble members nodded.

HINO'S POV

"Kahoko! Why are you here? It's already time for you to go home?" a tiny fairy said in worry, flying close to my face.

"Lili... Lili, please help me. I-I don't know what to do anymore..." I uttered. He rests on my shoulder, I looked at him and I know he's pretty much worried since my eyes would've been pretty swollen and red by now.

"Kahoko... tell me everything."


End file.
